


Blooming Seeds

by VoicelessWillow



Series: Paint My World In Gold [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Dongchan, M/M, Parallel Universe, Trainee Days, friendship focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: Donghyun mentioned how he used to be lonely during his trainee days. And Joochan will never mention how frustrated he was during trainee days just to be friends with Donghyun.
Relationships: 9934, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: Paint My World In Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Blooming Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying from 9934 drought, so here I am with another 9934 fic!  
> (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆  
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy the fluff.  
> Please treat this as parallel universe as the facts on trainee days may different from real life.

They were filming uhame, since the concept is them being classmates, thus all of them will be wearing the same uniform. While waiting for the rest to ready, Donghyun can't help himself but to stare at the mirror. He can't help himself but to look at the school uniform on him. Joochan came up to him from behind, resting his chin on Donghyun's shoulder and arms holding his waist. He too had already changed to the exact same uniform and Donghyun's mood lighten up even more.

"Your mind is on to something." 

"En-hm." 

"Want to share?" 

"It's not important." 

"But important enough to occupy your mind, and now mine." 

Donghyun giggles and lightly slap Joochan's hand. 

"I was thinking..." 

* * *

Donghyun joined the company at a really young age. Unlike Joochan who joined various clubs, trying out different sports, making lots of friends and even became the F4 of his school. Donghyun's school life was just studying and went back to the company and practice. Since he was consider the ammonite team, there's a seniority between him and the rest of 99 line. Though the other hyungs was doing fine meddling with the new comers, Donghyun on the other hand couldn't even have a proper conversation. He was too reserved to warm up to others and too shy to initiate, even after months of training together, Donghyun hardly ever gotten close to the rest. 

Yongtaek and Jaehyun had been friends at their schools so they hit off faster. Jibeom, at first, everyone thought he was a hyung but actually was much younger than he look. The funny assumption became the key point of conversation between Jibeom and the rest, especially Jaehyun who called him hyung for a month when he was actually the older one. Joochan had been able to join in the group almost immediately due to the toilet encounter with Jangjun. Everyone mixed around easily and it seems like he was the only who can't fit in. Not saying he was out-casted but he just find it hard to hold a conversation that doesn't involved good morning, good afternoon and good night. 

Daeyeol did told him to be friends with the rest, seeing they might be debuting in the same team, it will also benefit him if he is able to socialize more. But it was easier said than done.

Among the 99 line, he was the only one in the dance line while the rest are in vocal line. Although he used to trained to be vocal before his voice change but his passion in dance earned him the title dancing machine. When the rest of the members made a mistake, they would laughed it off then making fun of each other, he would watched them through the huge mirror. When they could catches up certain dance move, Daeyeol would teach them step by step with patient and he would watch them while practicing moves that were ahead. When they just sing casually during rest time, he would listened to them while doing some stretching. He sometimes joined the others for lunch, but all he did was eating quietly. He listened to them talking about the teachers they had, about a school mate they knew from one class, or some school rumors that passed down for years. It must be nice to attend the same school. He really envy them for being in the same school. 

Aside from Jibeom who attended school earlier had graduated, Youngtaek due to spending one year in Japan study in the same year as Jaehyun and Joochan. The three of them along with Bomin who is one year younger when to the same school which is nearby their company. Yet again, he was the only one different. They wore the same navy blue uniform while his was the only yellow one. They walked to school together while he had to follow manager hyung's car. Sometimes he would wonder if he didn't join the company too early or the other joined the company earlier, would they be attending the same school. He chooses to study at that school partly because Sungyoon and Jangjun studied there. Donghyun didn't regret his decision, it was a great school but what he regretted was how pathetic he was for feeling lonely yet unable to reach out of his comfort zone. 

* * *

"Must be puberty for feeling that way." Donghyun said when he reminisced those past memories. 

"Hm, I see." That's the only respond Joochan gave after hearing Donghyun's story. 

"I see? Is that all you had to say?" 

"Well, it's all in the past. Now you are closed to everyone and that's all that matter." 

Despite the gentle words from Joochan, Donghyun would never know what was going on in his mind and Joochan would like to keep it that way, because there is no way he would tell the other how frustrated he was just to be friends with him back then. 

* * *

When Joochan first enter the company, he was really nervous that he had stomach ache on his first day. Thankfully he encountered Jangjun in the toilet and was a bit relieved knowing the atmosphere of the company was really friendly. He remembered the moment he met Donghyun. Knowing there's a trainee with the same age makes him happy. At least he had someone that he can talk comfortably and probably rely on each other. That's it, until he found out Donghyun was one of the ammonite trainee who trained for almost five years. Joochan remembers when he was thirteen he was fooling around in various clubs where as this kid had already working on his dreams. 

Due to the seniority gap, Joochan find it too be hard to get comfortable with Donghyun. Of course his shyness was a main contribution but Donghyun's timidity wasn't helping either. They didn't even talk to each other for weeks but Joochan is determined for them to become good friends. This enthusiasm did not change even after everyone found out that Jibeom was not any older and the four of them are declared as the same aged friends by the hyungs to avoid the further complication of the Woollim's family trees. 

Joochan had never dance before despite all the weird hobbies he had tried, who would thought that one day he is going to be an idol. He had a hard time catching up their dance class, memorizing the moves is one thing but to execute it is another, and forget about not to look like a wooden rag doll. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one, apparently most of the newer trainees are lacking in dance experience, at least he didn't had to be too embarrass for getting it wrong. 

While half practicing and half joking with the rest, sometimes his eyes would glanced to where Donghyun is. The other was practicing on his own in front of the mirror. He was already far ahead compare to them and now focusing on polishing those moves. He would observed in awe at how fast he learns and how good his dance flow was. 

Joochan wonders if Donghyun is willing to teach him. Although Daeyeol was patient enough to go through every single moves with them but Joochan thought it would be a good opportunity to strike up a conversation. 

"You are really good at dancing." Joochan starts with a compliment. 

"Thank you." Donghyun shyly replied with his eyes curved to a line. 

"So, I was wondering, could you teach me how to dance?" 

"Em....." Donghyun seems taken aback and hesitated. 

_Is it too sudden?_ Joochan wondered nervously. 

"Ya! Hong Joochan! What are you doing bothering Donghyun? Have you done memorizing the dance? If not, you better get over and learn with the rest! " 

_Just why now of all times, Jangjun hyung decided to be a good hyung and had a teaching lesson._

Joochan was forced to join the rest because apparently everyone thought he was fooling around and pestering Donghyun. 

_Who was the one nagged at him to be friends with Donghyun and now accused him for bothering the other? These overprotective hyungs!_

When Joochan entered the company, the hyungs had been encouraged him to be friends with Donghyun, telling him how shy the other was and he had to make the move or they might actually not talking for years, yet they were the ones who always ruined his plan. Sometimes, he just wonders are the hyungs doing it for fun just to see him frustrated. Joochan sulked throughout the dance practice that day. 

So when Joochan managed to invite him for lunch with the dongsaeng line which he was really happy that the other agreed to and the older hyungs are not there to mess around. Unfortunately, things still did not go well for Joochan. He should have known that having Yongtaek around would always ended up everything being chaotic. Thanks to him, Jaehyun who was still pissed at calling Jibeom hyung for a month got into a heated argument with the said boy. Joochan had to make sure things would not go too far because Yongtaek would make it worse with any chance he get. Joochan really like them so it would be best to debut together without one of them getting murdered by the other. In the midst of chaos, Donghyun still being his awkward self would chewed his food slowly and silently listening to them, like he was in another parallel world. That's a bit unsettling for Joochan. _Is he uncomfortable being with us? Is it too much for him? Should had just have lunch with the two of us first._

Despite him worrying too much, the result wasn't that bad as he expected. 

"Thank you." Donghyun said to him after their lunch ended when they needed to return to the practice room. 

"Join us too tomorrow?" Joochan asked praying he would agree. 

"Sure." that day, the word 'sure' was added to his list of 'thank you for being an actual word list'. 

He was flying over the moon that day that everyone send him a worrying glance for having the silly grin on his face. They thought Joochan must have hit his head and gotten a loose screw somewhere. 

* * *

Thinking back now, Joochan wanted to slap himself for acting like a high school girl for just making a friend, thank god he had mature enough and not acting stupid when he finally asked Donghyun out. 

* * *

When the company had settle the transfer for Joochan's school, he was just really nervous. It was his final year, yet he had to start anew in another school. At least he would be the same school as the rest of the trainees and that somehow makes school life a little manageable. He even look forward to have his first walk to school together, especially with Donghyun. He had planted the seed of friendship and now it’s a good chance to let it sprout. At least that was what he planned at first. 

On his first day for school, Joochan woke up early due to excitement without even needed the help of the alarm. But his mind stopped functioning on the second he saw Donghyun. The other was even earlier and was already eating breakfast cooked by Jangjun hyung. But what Donghyun is wearing was a huge bombshell to him. That is not the same uniform he had received! Why didn’t anyone tell him Donghyun was going to another school?! As if there's a lightning strikes down on him, setting his plans on fire. The thoughts of going to Donghyun's class to have lunch together, waiting for him at the door, walking along the pavement to the school gates, having a light snacks from the street together, all of them perished to nothing. 

To be honest, Joochan almost wanted to cry after receiving such a huge blow. To him, it seems like the world is stopping them from getting to know each other. Their relationship wasn't able to progress and stuck at being co-trainee/acquittance/roommate. He sulked for the whole weeks until the oldest trinity hyungs had to give him pep talks to encourage him. It was until Jangjun hyung told him that Donghyun had become slightly friendlier to Bomin that he realized he had to step up his game or he would lose Donghyun to the youngest. 

Thankfully for Joochan's talkative nature, he is able to hold a one-man conversation with Donghyun where the other would only reply limited words but at least the conversation is going on. It took him at least half a year for Donghyun to warm up to him and finally able to initiate any interaction. 

Noone can understand how Joochan's heart burst like fireworks when Donghyun walked up to him and told him he gotten the dance move wrong. Donghyun even taught him the correct moves. Their friendship finally bloom like Daffodil flower. It's no longer a one-sided relationship. Donghyun even admitted that he is his first ever same-aged friend and best friend even. Finally Joochan's efforts for approaching Donghyun paid off. 

Joochan was so happy that he shared the news to everyone, he make sure to let them know they are best friend now. 

"Good for you, pal. Now you can work on building a romantic relationship with him." Jangjun grinned mischievously. 

"Wait, what?!" 

"Ya! They are too young for that." Daeyeol then proceed to scold Jangjun. 

"Hyung is right. Joochan, you guys are too young for love. You might be just confused as you finally build a friendship and mistaken it as your destined one. At least wait for a few years and we'll see you still want to have Donghyun your partner." Sungyoon gently patted his shoulder like a father would 

"?! But I just..." 

"Now, now. Not too hasty, give Donghyun some time too. He is very timid in these things, you will scare him off." Yongtaek chimed in. 

"No, I..." 

"Joochan, I warned you, I have watched Donghyun grow up ever since he was a kid, and he will forever be my child, so I swear to Infinite, if you ever make him cry I'll beat up your ass." Daeyeol warned. 

"I.." 

"Ah, young love. If you guys really get together after years, it will be so cute to watch." 

"It's like watching our baby rose grow and finally bloom, it takes times and dedication." 

"Joochan, I'll give you my blessing but it's up to Donghyun whether or not he will accept you in the future." 

With that, the hyungs left him dumbfounded alone in the practice room. They didn't even let him finished what he wanted to said. 

_Since when I wanted to have a romantic relationship with Donghyun?! I only wanted to be friends with him?! I never see him that way?!_

"Joochan-nah!" Speaking of the devil, Donghyun appeared at the door. 

"You left your coat in the dorm. The weather is getting cold these days, you should wear warmer, what if you got a cold. If you fall sicks, it will be a hassle,..." 

Whatever Donghyun was nagging afterwards is no longer being heard by Joochan because all he could hear it's his own heartbeats. 

"Why is your face red? Did you really get sick?" Donghyun suddenly approached him which is too close for Joochan's comfort. 

"I..No..I gotta go! Thanks for the coat!!" Joochan quickly shoved his new best friend lightly and ran out without the courage to look at the other. 

Joochan ran all the way to the vocal training room and lock himself inside. 

_Holy shit! I'm so gonna die!!!_ Joochan lean against the door and burry himself in his coat and scream. 

"AHH!!!!! it's all the hyungs fault!" For some reason Donghyun's nagging sounds so domestic to him like how a wife would nagged at her husband and Joochan blamed his hyungs for that. 

First they encourage them to become friends and now they put the thoughts of having a deeper relationship in his head. Now his mind would automatically link the words Donghyun and love together. Since that day, a seed of romance was planted and waiting for the right time to bloom. 

* * *

"Er, do the two of you had to be so mushy in front of us?" Jangjun showed them an over exaggerated disgusted expression. 

"You are just jealous because Seungmin hyung refused to let you hug him for teasing him too much." Joochan stuck out his tongue to tease his hyung. 

"Lads, get ready. It's time to shoot." Daeyeol yelled for them from outside the waiting room. 

"Yes, hyung!!" A chorus of replies could be heard from all over the place, perks for having many members is they are everywhere and anywhere. 

As the members went out to the filming set, Joochan pulled Donghyun to face him.

"At least just for today we can be classmates." Joochan intertwined their fingers together. 

The couple smiled at each other. Even though, they weren't able to share the same school life years ago, but it doesn't matter anymore because they are now part of each other's life and will always be. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mess! What am I doing?  
> Idk why but I always started by wanting to write a sad fic but yet ended up a cute one. I mean I want to write emotional fic but I guess 9934 are too cute that all angst had to bow before them.  
> TMI: Donghyun supposed to cry from too lonely, like really crying like there's no tomorrow and that's when Joochan be friend with him.  
> Why I change it? Coz Donghyun is too cute and I can't make him sad!! I'll hate myself if I made him cry, Joochan might fight me, the trinity hyungs will skin me alive, 98lines will haunt me, Bomin will hate me. BOMIN WILL HATE ME!!!  
> Maybe one day when my writing skill improves, I can finally write an angst fic.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
